Lluvia
by hirano23
Summary: Ese día amenazaba con llover a cantaros, según los del clima se esperaba una fuerte tormenta, me encontraba solo pero eso cambiaria. no se hacer summary mejor leanlo. dedicado a livi-chan


LLUVIA

Año 2550, los humanos han sido dominados por los robots, ahora son simples esclavos de las maquinas el desastre es inminente por doquier y solamente yo el joven y guapo Tai Kamilla podrá salvar el planeta….

Jajaja la verdad es que todo es mentira, bueno mi nombre y que soy joven y guapo si es verdad; de lo demás solo quería ser dramático, en realidad estamos en el 2012 estoy por terminar mis estudios en la preparatoria, pero eso no es el relato que quiero contarles este día, este día les contare como es que termine enredándome con el chico más lindo y tierno que he conocido.

Ese día amenazaba con llover a cantaros, según los del clima se esperaba una fuerte tormenta, me encontraba solo, Kary había salido a casa de Yolei y me había llamado diciéndome que se quedaría con ella, lo más seguro que para hablar de sus "novios" a fin de cuentas mujeres. No es que tenga algo en contra de ellas pero no había encontrado a alguna chica que me llamara la atención, pero sin embargo había una persona que me quitaba el sueño o más bien que no salía de ellos.

Como sea, ya eran las 5pm estaba en la cocina preparando palomitas para ver el maratón de películas de Fredy Kruger ¡oh si! soy fan de ese tipo, toda la tarde y parte de la noche pasarían todas las películas de pesadilla en la calle del infierno y yo más que feliz por eso, el día estaba perfecto, la tormenta ya había comenzado no le tome interés por mí que llovieran perros yo estaba bien resguardado en mi cómoda casa.

Tome mi plato repleto de palomitas, me dirigí a la sala; el televisor ya me estaba esperando justo exactamente en cuanto llegue comenzó la película, tome asiento para disfrutar de mi tarde perfecta, nada ni nadie podría acabar con mi paz total. Al menos eso creí, el sonido del timbre se escucho por toda la casa, no pensaba abrir después de todo estaba a obscuras quizá y al notarlo quien estuviera afuera se marcharía, pero no fue así, el timbre siguió sonando por lo menos unos 10 minutos más, me levante fastidiado de mi cómodo lugar solamente porque a alguien se le había ocurrido fastidiarme justo el día del maratón de Fredy Kruger.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunte con molestia en mi voz a la persona que se encontraba parada en mi puerta entre las sombras.

-oh perdona Tai, yo solo quería saber si me podrías alojar en tu casa en lo que pasa la tormenta.- al escuchar su voz me di cuenta de que era mi amigo Izzy el cual se encontraba empapado, oh rayos casi le grite y todo por las estúpidas películas.

-perdona Izzy es que pensé que eras alguna clase de vendedor, ya sabes esos que solo vienen a molestar.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, no quería que supiera la verdad, tal vez y me tomaba por algún tarado, que conste no lo soy.

-ah sí entiendo, pero… ¿no crees que nadie en su sano juicio saldría con esta tormenta?

-si si como sea entra de una vez, no querrás enfermarte.- casi lo jale para que dejara de cuestionarme, viniendo las preguntas del chico más inteligente del campus no podría ganarle.

-y dime Izzy ¿Qué hacías tu fuera de tu casa con esta tormenta?

-bueno es que salí a comprar una memoria para mi laptop ya que la que tengo ya está casi llena.

-ahh ya veo, bueno será mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada, te prestare algo de ropa de la mía, mientras tu toma un baño.

-gracias Tai, de verdad te lo agradezco.

Camine hacia mi habitación para sacar un cambio de ropa para Izzy, pero olvide que no había toallas en el baño así que regrese con una para entregársela.

-oye Izzy, olvide entregarte una toalla para que te seques, te la dejo aquí afuera.- le hable desde fuera del baño.

-gracias Tai.

Izzy salió del baño para tomar la toalla, ya se había quitado la mayor parte de la ropa mojada solo traía puestos sus bóxers, el calor se concentro en mi cara haciéndose notar un sonrojo, le entregue la toalla y me retire. Nuevamente me dirigí a mi habitación, busque algo que le quedara a Izzy ya que su cuerpo es más menudo que el mío, pero no encontré nada más que un short y una camisa algo viejas.

Regrese a mi antiguo lugar a continuar viendo mis películas, ya iba algo avanzada pero no importa, tome el plato de palomitas para seguir en mi labor, al paso de media hora Izzy salió del baño solo con la toalla puesta en la cintura, una vez más mi cara ardió por el calor que me causaba el sonrojo.

-oye Izzy espero que no te moleste que la ropa que tengo que te puede quedar este algo vieja.

-no te preocupes, solo esperare a que se seque mi ropa, mientras me quedare así como estoy ahora.- lo observe detenidamente, su cuerpo sencillo pero sublime, sus músculos bien torneados sin ser exagerados, la piel apiñonada y su cara de ángel, diablos en que estoy pensando.

-¡ ¿Qué? No puedes quedarte así, digo puedes pescar un resfriado, no no no, ve y cámbiate, la ropa está en mi cama.- le espete con la cara tan roja como la grana ¿en qué diablos pensaba Izzy?

-está bien jefe, como ordene.- me respondió con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de burla. Lo observe de reojo cuando se dirigió a mi habitación.

La primera película ya había acabado y estaba a punto de comenzar la segunda, prepare más palomitas pues con las que tenía no alcanzaríamos los dos, nos encontrábamos en el sillón una vez más listos para ver la siguiente película, un fuerte trueno resonó fuera de la casa, al parecer la tormenta no acabaría ese día, le sugerí a Izzy que llamara a su casa informándoles a sus padres que estaba bien y que se quedaría en mi casa, y así lo hizo. Nos quedamos hasta tarde viendo las películas, note como varias veces ocultaba la cara entre sus manos o disimuladamente dirigía la mirada hacia otra parte, por lo que me di cuenta a Izzy no le gustan las películas de terror, aun así se quedo a mi lado viéndolas o al menos lo intentaba. Sin darme cuenta la noche se hizo presente ya pasaba de la media noche y las películas habían terminado y ya era hora de dormir.

-Izzy puedes quedarte en la habitación de Kary o en la de mis padres.

-gracias Tai pero me quedare aquí en la sala, no quisiera invadir el espacio de tu familia.

-no te preocupes por eso, anda aquí no estarás cómodo.

-de verdad aquí estaré bien.

-ah como eres necio, o escoges una habitación o la escojo por ti, tú decides.

-está bien Tai, me quedare en la habitación de Kari, solo espero que no se moleste.

- sí es por ella no hay de qué preocuparse, llegara hasta mañana y como es fin de semana y esta con Yolei quizá sea hasta la tarde.

Una vez que lo convencí de irse a la habitación de Kari tome camino hacia mi habitación, la noche estaba algo fría ya que la lluvia aun seguía cayendo, tome una cobija de mi closet y la puse en mi cama para poder dormir mejor. Después de estar bien cobijado el sueño me venció y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Tai…Tai…- escuche la voz de alguien llamarme, lentamente abrí los ojos y pude ver unos ojos negros brillar en la obscuridad de mi habitación, a los cuales reconocí como los de Izzy.

-mmmm ¿Qué sucede Izzy?- aun adormilado le pregunte a mi amigo.

-veras… es que yo…- estaba temblando, pude notarlo aun en la obscuridad.

-anda dime que sucede.

-es que yo… tengo miedo… no dejo de pensar en las películas de hace rato.

-oh solo es eso, bueno pues… mmm… que tal si te quedas a dormir aquí conmigo.

-¿de verdad puedo?

-si claro, no le veo el problema.

-gracias Tai.- me recorrí de mi lugar haciéndole espacio a Izzy, el se recostó a mi lado; su cuerpo emanaba un aroma tan dulce que embriago mis sentidos. Los minutos pasaban e Intente nuevamente dormir pero el aroma de su piel y el calor de su cuerpo causaban mil sensaciones en mi ser, deseaba tocarlo, sentir la textura de su piel, aspirar el aroma de su cuerpo, me gire para observarlo detenidamente, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que el me estaba observando a mí.

-¿no puedes dormir?-le pregunte con algo de nerviosismo, gracias al cielo que estaba obscuro y el no podría ver el sonrojo de mi rostro.

-no.- me respondió, un rayo atravesó el firmamento y pude apreciar el rostro sonrojado de Izzy.

-¿acaso aun tienes miedo?

-no es eso.

-¿entonces qué es?

-perdóname por esto Tai.

-¿Por qué…?- no termine de formular mi pregunta cuando sentí los labios de Izzy sobre los míos ¿acaso estoy soñando? Si es así no quiero despertar, me separe de él suavemente aunque no lo deseaba tenía que respirar.

-lo siento Tai… yo… no quería…

Sus palabras fueron calladas esta vez por mis labios, lo tome de la nuca para profundizar más el beso, mordí suavemente su labio para que poder introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca, saboree el dulce sabor de su saliva, las manos de Izzy rodearon mis cintura para pegarse más a mi cuerpo. De nueva cuenta tuvimos que separarnos, acaricie sus mejillas con delicadeza y bese su frente.

-Tai de verdad lo siento, es solo que no pude contenerme yo…- coloque mi dedo índice en sus labios.

-no tienes nada que explicar, si tu no querías; yo si… y te lo agradezco, yo no podría haber dado la iniciativa; hace mucho que no dejo de pensar en ti.

-Tai…

-shhhh no digas nada y déjate llevar, disfrutemos juntos de esta oportunidad que nos da la vida.

Me abalance sobre el tocando cada centímetro de su piel, tal como lo había imaginado era tan suave, lamia su dorso dejando un camino de saliva en el, Izzy recorría con sus manos mi espalda, suaves gemidos salían de la boca de Izzy; mi camino fue cesado por la estorbosa ropa que aun traíamos puesta, con sutileza levante a mi acompañante para sacarle la poca ropa que traía y de la misma manera el sacaba la mía, al llegar a los bóxers observe que su miembro estaba clamando por atención, le saque la molesta prenda dejando al descubierto su gran falo, ni tardo ni perezoso lo introduje en mi boca, comencé a lamer con desesperación mi lengua recorría de arriba abajo le daba suaves mordidas que al parecer eran de éxtasis para Izzy pues veía como se estremecía su cuerpo, las lamidas subieron de intensidad, los gemidos de Izzy eran cada vez más sonoros.

-Tai… yo…ahhh…me…ahhh…- no logro terminar su oración, cuando sentí el semen en mi boca, un sabor tan dulce que no podía desperdiciar, bebí cada gota de ese delicioso néctar.

Izzy quedo tendido en mi cama, un rayo ilumino la habitación dándome la mas dichosa de las vistas del cuerpo de mi compañero, no pude esperar más, me tire sobre Izzy, atacando su cuello con mi lengua, mis manos exploraron su cuerpo con desesperación.

-ahh Tai…ahhh…- sus gemidos se convirtieron en la mas divina melodía que jamás había escuchado. Deje de lado su cuello y baje hasta sus piernas, busque la entrada de Izzy al encontrarla, comencé a estimularla con mis manos, mas gemidos roncos escapaban de él, lentamente introduje mis dedos en su cuerpo, él se arqueo por al sentirse invadido y por el dolor que le estaba provocando.

-¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga?- le pregunte, la verdad no quería lastimarlo.

-solo espera un segundo.- me tomo por los brazos y me tiro de espaldas en la cama.

-ahora me toca a mí hacer parte del trabajo.- recorrió con sus manos por todo mi dorso, al llegar a mi pene lo lamio con sutileza, su boca se sentía tan bien, pero detuvo su labor a los pocos segundo.

-ahora si Tai, prepárate.- tomo mi miembro entre sus manos, para introducirlo en su entrada, se dejo caer en el, un grito de placer escapo de ambos, me sentía en la gloria, su cavidad se acoplaba perfectamente a mi falo.

-ahh…Tai… es tan… ahhh… grande… ahhhh.- comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo suavemente, entrando y saliendo, una y otra vez, la danza que hacía era gloriosa, tome su cadera para subirle el ritmo, deseaba mas de esas sensaciones.

-ahh…si… asi Izzy… muévete así…ahhh….- comencé a masturbar su pene para que tuviera más placer.

-ahhh…ahhh…ahhh…- lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran gemidos, no necesitábamos de palabras para expresar lo que sentíamos en ese momento, el vaivén continuaba con mayor velocidad, adentro afuera, arriba abajo.

-Izzy…ahhh…ya me… vengo.

-está bien Tai…ahhh… déjalo salir.

Sin poder contenerme más derrame todo el semen dentro de Izzy, inmediatamente después él se corrió en mi dorso. Tome con uno de mis dedos del delicioso néctar y lo lamí.

-gracias Tai.- me dio un beso en los labios para después desplomarse en mi pecho. El cansancio se hizo presente en ambos y sin darnos cuenta caímos en la inconsciencia del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente despertarte y ahí estaba el dormido a mi lado, después de todo no había sido un sueño, me acerque a sus labios para besarlo suavemente.

-buenos días Izzy ¿descansaste?

-nunca antes había descansado como ayer.

-si quieres podemos repetir lo de ayer cuando desees, estaré disponible para ti todo el tiempo que quieras.

-jajaja me encantaría, pero por ahora me tengo que ir, pronto repetiremos lo que paso.- se levanto de la cama, se coloco la ropa que le había prestado.

Ya pasadas las hora el ya se había ido a su casa, Kari había llamado diciendo que se quedaría nuevamente con Yolei, eso significaba que una vez más estaría solo en casa, comencé a preparar unos sándwiches para comer cuando vi por la ventana que había comenzado a llover, una sonriso surco por mi rostro pensando en lo ocurrido el día anterior, el sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

-ah hola Tai, quería saber si me podrías dar resguardo mientras pasa la lluvia.

-jajaja creo que desde ahora deseo que llueva todos los días.

Jale hacia mí a la persona que estaba parada en mi puerta, no deje que dijera nada inmediatamente lo tire en la alfombra de la sala, ese día se repitió al igual que el anterior, de verdad si Izzy se resguardaría en mi casa cada que lloviera, pues que lloviera siempre.

**Ok aquí quedo este nuevo intento de Fic que espero sea de su agrado, Livi espero haber cubierto el pedido que me hiciste, de no ser así me disculpo, aunque creo que me pase de las 1000 letras XD. Nos leemos después.**

**Hirano23.**


End file.
